fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KTIF
KTIF is a Fox-owned-and-operated station that serves the Phoenix, Arizona market. It broadcasts on Channel 8 and is owned by Fox Television Stations as part of a duopoly with MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station KKFR (channel 40). Both stations share studio and office facilities located on West Glendale Avenue in Phoenix (near I-17) with transmitting facilities located atop South Mountain on the city's south side. KTIF is the primary station for the Arizona Cardinals airing all coaches shows, preseason games, regular season games and playoff games if they make it that far. History KTIF signed on the air back on August 23rd, 1951 and signed on as an NBC affiliate. When KTIF signed on, it was the second station to sign on in the Phoenix area since 1939 when RKO affiliate KBIA went on the air. In 2004, KTIF added NBC Weather Plus to it's 8.2 subchannel as did many NBC affiliates did during 2004-2005. NBC Weather Plus remained on KTIF-DT2 until 2008 when NBC Weather Plus became defunct. When NBC Weather Plus shut down operations, KTIF replaced their 8.2 subchannel with a local version of the former NBC Weather Plus; which aired local weather information 24/7 as well as local radar. KTIF replaced their local weather channel in 2011 with programming from Me-TV, a digital broadcast network airing classic programs, with the vast majority of these being programs produced by Paramount/Viacom. KTIF remained an affiliate of NBC for over 60 years up until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KTIF switched affiliations with KMZX and KLNO causing a domino effect. KMZX, the former FOX affiliate for Phoenix received the Argosy affiliation and KLNO, the former independent, received the NBC affiliation from KTIF. KTIF has since remained as a FOX affiliate. Digital Television Newscast Titles *The Phoenix News Report (1951–1960) *''The KTIF Report'' (1960–1968) *''NewsCenter 8'' (1968–1977) *''NewsScene 8'' (1977–1984) *''Action News 8'' (1984–1989) *''News 8'' (1989–1996) *''NBC 8 News'' (1996–2014) *''Fox 8 News'' (2014–present) News Themes *no music (1951–1970) *KTIF 1970 News Theme (1970–1976) *NBC Nightly News Theme - Henry Mancini (1976–1980) *News Brief - Tuesday Productions (1980–1982) *NewsCenter II Theme - Michael Randall Music (1982–1986) *Tuesday1 - Tuesday Productions (1986–1990) *NBC: The Place To Be - Unknown (1990–1993) *We're 4 New York - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1993–1997) *NBC Stations - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1997–2000) *The NBC Collection - Gari Media (2000–2003) *The Tower - 615 Music (2003–2011) *L.A. Groove - Groove Worx (2011–2015) *Fox Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2015–2017) *Beyond - Stephen Arnold Music (2017–present) Website History *1996-2004: www.ktif.com *2004-2008: www.nbc8phoenix.com *2008-2011: www.ktifonthemove.com *2011-2015: www.ktif8.com *2015-2017: www.myfox8phoenix.com *2017-present: www.fox8phoenix.com Logos KTIF 1983.png|KTIF's Be There Logo from 1983 KTIF 1991.png|KTIF logo from 1991-1995 KTIF id 1993.png|KTIF logo from 1993 using NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KTIF 1994 id.png|KTIF logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KTIF current logo.png|KTIF's logo (2011-2014) KTIF 2015.png|KTIF logo from January-November 2015 Category:Channel 8 Category:Phoenix, AZ Category:Arizona Category:Television channels and stations established in 1951 Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Fox Television Stations